


can I be your fan?

by yashalex



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashalex/pseuds/yashalex
Summary: Lucille takes Eliott to the piano concert and Eliott finds the love of his life.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	can I be your fan?

**Author's Note:**

> I think that it was in my drafts since... summer? yeah. and I'm posting it only now. but that's quite a simple story of two soulmates seeing each other and falling in love straight away. just enjoy)

Eliott knew nothing about classical music. But when Lucille told him that there was a piano concert she wanted to go to so he agreed. Their relationship was on the rocks, and that was the least he could do in a lame attempt to save them from falling apart. That seemed like something inevitable, but he decided to give it a last chance go anyway.

She made him put on a suit that Eliott hated so much and he left the jacket in the flat on purpose. She was furious with him, but there was nothing new here. Lucille was silent right until they arrived at the concert hall. She looked excited and beautiful with short curly hair that she put up by a golden hairpin. Eliott gave her it on her birthday last year, and that memory made him smile. She was clinging at straw too. That was obvious that the girl wanted them to work more than he did. He wished he could help.

To Eliott's surprise, there were many young people around them. More precisely, there was almost no older generation, in the company of which he expected to spend the evening, in the room. There were a lot of young girls and boys as if they were at the concert of one of the local pop-stars and not at some tedious event with piano music and nothing more.

"He's very young and attractive," Lucille explained having noticed the confusion on her boyfriend's face. It didn't change anything as he had no idea who she was talking about. "Lucas Lallemant! The guy who's going play for us tonight!" She looked at him, waiting for his epiphany.

"Yeah! Of course! Of course, you're talking about him!" Eliott laughed phony, but luckily for him, it went unnoticed as the light went out. All attention was drawn to the scene.

"I've heard he's going to give autographs after the concert at the back door." Eliott's heard a girl's whisper behind his back. She sounded very young.

"Awww. He's such a sweetheart," her friend answered with her tiny voice filled with the apparent infatuation with the person she was talking about. They both probably were fan-girls, and there was nothing good he could have expected from that. The guy rubbed the bridge of his nose and made a deep breath. He had to remind himself that he was doing it for Lucille. He owed her a little bit of patience.

Eliott didn't even notice how it became quiet in the hall. All heads were turned to the scene with the black piano in the middle and a small boy approaching it. The sixth row wasn't close enough to capture the features of his face, but still, that was possible to catch a glimpse of uncertainty and nervousness in his movements. The way he bowed to the audience, then wiped his hands on the trousers and sat down made Eliott smile. He looked like a real ball of nerves.

"Sooo cute," one of the girls from behind sighed and Eliott rolled his eyes at the comment.

The boy, because he did look like a boy, sat for a little bit longer. The surroundings were looking at him with anticipation; even Eliott was interested in his actions now. The boy took a final breath and rose his fingers over the keys. The moment they touched them Eliott lost himself forever.

He didn't remember how he managed to get rid of Lucille so quickly, but she left without any argues. That probably was another lie of Eliott she decided to turn a blind eye on or her high spirit after the concert, but she just nodded her head, took a taxi, and left. Somehow it felt too final, and probably that was it — the end.

Eliott didn't remember how exactly he ended up in the queue among the girls and boys at least 3-5 years younger than him, but he just followed two girls with the red and blond hair who sighted and gasped every five seconds during the concert right behind him. Eliott was ready to strangle them at any moment, but he could see where their admiration was coming from, so he managed to put up with them at the end. Plus they turned out to be quite useful, so he even felt grateful.

The crowd, which was quite big by the way, suddenly began cheering and screaming excitedly, and that was a signal that he’d finally arrived. Eliott didn't stand too far away from the start of the line, and he was pretty tall, but still, there was no chance for him to see the boy. And he didn't try to as the nerves took control over him. The idea of coming here didn't seem so good anymore, and he suspected that he was about to make a fool of himself, but even that couldn't make him leave the spot, and he just continued to move further down the line.

All the way he was looking down at his shoes trying to ignore all the happy squeals and tears of the boy's fans. Unconsciously he was thinking that there was no way he would been have able to handle something like that in his life. Every time the shoes in front of him moved, he was taking a step forward, and he didn't even notice how all the legs disappeared, and then there was only one pair of them left. That was is — the final destination. His nerves were still playing with his mind, making him see all of the embarrassing things that could happen but his interest was bigger than that, so he finally looked up.

The boy was standing right in front of him. Shorter than Eliott. With big plump lips, messy hair that partly reminded of Eliott's own crow's nest on his head, innocent smile, and piercing-blue eyes which were staring right through Eliott's soul. And if Eliott thought that his music was making him crazy then he couldn’t even describe what impact that boy could have had on people. That should be illegal to look so pure, so beautiful and so innocent.

"Hi," Eliott gulped having nothing else to say as all the words got mixed in his head.

"Hi," the boy answered gently, and his voice made Eliott broke into a smile.

"I have nothing that you could sign for me," he admitted honestly and that shocked the boy. His eyebrows raised in surprise, but then he began giggling shyly.

"That's alright," he said and put his right hand into the pocket of his jeans. "I can leave it here if you want." He took out a pepper tissue and showed it to Eliott.

"Yeah! Yeah, that would be really cool!" Eliott was still smiling widely, and Lucas was smiling back at him. The noise of irritation began to grow behind Eliott's back as the unexpected delay was taking too much time, and everyone wanted to meet their idol. Eliott could understand that, but right at that moment he didn't care. He didn't mind to stay there forever.

"And what's the name?" Lucas asked when he finally lifted a pen above the piece of paper. Eliott looked at him disoriented. He was too busy examining the line of his jaw and neck and his perfect posture to catch what he was about. He would give anything a lot to have the boy as a model for his drawing. "To whom am I writing?" The boy clarified.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Eliott blushed at his stupidity. "Eliott. I'm Eliott." He didn't know if it was so important to define that it was him, but he just wanted the boy to know his name. However, he will probably forget it in a few minutes and Eliott really tried not to upset himself with that thought.

"Here you go," he handed him a tissue with a warm smile. "That was nice to meet you, Eliott," the boy added, having emphasized his name.

"Yeah, I was glad to meet you too," Eliott smiled him one last time, and he knew that it was his time to go. The miracle lasted longer than he expected anyway, so he preferred to be grateful for what he had.

The way back to the street was blurry as his mind was still occupied with the young pianist. Eliott took a taxi and sat inside, not even remembering how he dictated the address. He was on the halfway home when he remembered that he needed to take out the money for the driver and when he reached for his wallet he noticed that his hand was still clutching the paper tissue the boy gave him. He was so obsessed with the thoughts of him that he totally forgot about this little detail that was a reason for their meeting. He didn't even look at what he’d written to him. Only then he’s finally read this one line.

_"I'll be free in 40 minutes. Lucas"_

That was it. No autographs, no wishes, nothing that any fan would expect to get from his favorite artist. But that was so much more.

"Ok, we need to get back to the concert hall. Now," he said to the driver, and the man looked at him confused but still nodded his head and obeyed. Eliott was smiling happily again. And he didn't even know what was making him more excited that Lucas literally suggested them to meet or that he didn't even use Eliott's name in that note. Well, probably, that was both.

Eliott's been waiting for twenty-three minutes, and with every minute his nerves were killing him more and more. He clung at the piece of paper as it was the only reminder that it was really happening and he wasn't stupid just standing there, waiting. However, during that time he couldn't but thought that there was still a possibility that he's got something wrong. Eliott couldn’t even slightly imagine how it could be possible, but his paranoia didn't want to let go of him. In fact, he was ready to run away at any minute if only he wasn't sure that after he'll be regretting it till the day he dies.

The moment the boy stepped out of the building, Eliott's heart skipped a beat. Though he didn't rush to approach as he was still unsure if he really needed to do it. He stood at the corner of the street, being out of Lucas's eyes reach, but when he saw how the boy looked around and sighed frustrated he knew that it was time for him reveal himself.

He sneaked to him quietly trying to figure what he needed to say. He probably should have thought about it earlier but the guy doubted that the boy will really show up, so he decided against wasting his time on that. Well, it was a mistake apparently. Now he was approaching the musician having no idea what to say. And here the boy turned around suddenly and faced Eliott, having caught him out of the guard.

"You came!" He said excitedly with a big smile spreading across his face. A relieve hit him like a freight train and he finally relaxed, having smiled back.

"I came," Eliott answered, and by that time he was pretty sure that he was in love.

"So you had no idea who I am but still came to my concert?" Lucas asked and by the tone of his voice, Eliott figured that he didn't buy his story 100 percent. "I noticed that you stood out in the crowd but it still seems weird, I'm sorry." He took a sip of the coffee that they together bought in the closest to the theatre cafe a few moments ago. Lucas took a latte and Eliott chose cappuccino. He didn't really want to drink it but he wanted to tag along with his new acquaintance.

"Well, my friend wanted to go and that was my present to her," he didn't mention that just a couple of hours ago she was not just his friend but a girlfriend but that evening clearly became a defining one for the end of their relationship. One look at Lucas was enough for his heart going mental in his chest and that wouldn't be possible if there were any feelings left for Lucille there.

"And didn't she want to come after? I like meeting people who like what I’m doing," Lucas smiled and licked his upper lip and that took too much of Eliott's attention.

"You know that half of those girls were there just because of your looks, right?" Eliott chuckled and regretted him saying that the second after. "I mean your music is great. Your performance was mind-blowing. The music like that never consumed me but with today I never wanted you to stop but still… you can't deny that your pretty face is helping you a lot." Eliott was feeling as if he wasn't helping himself but was digging the grave for himself deeper and deeper with every word. But Lucas kept smiling so that gave him a hope that he still had a chance to save the situation. But the boy was faster than him.

"So I have a pretty face, right?" He asked and his face went red with embarrassment.

"Otherwise why else would have I come then?" Eliott winked at him playfully, and Lucas blushed even more.

"And I thought that it was all my magic music," he teased him and Eliott laughed.

"I don't really know what to do with my life," Eliott admitted when while they were sitting at the bench in the local park where there were no people and that suited them both perfectly. "I'm doing art from time to time and the money from some of my works helps me go by but I don't see that like something I would be able to do all my life. I need something more permanent."

They've been walking around the city for half an hour before they reached the park. The couple didn't discuss how strange it was to spend that evening together when it wasn’t in their plans at all and they didn't even know each other a few hours ago. But now their intentions were clear enough from their smiles, flirtatious lines and the way they looked at each other. There was no point to discuss the obvious now as they had a little time to know each other and they really wanted to make the most of it.

"I bet you didn't have such a problem. From my fast Wiki search I found out that you're playing since childhood," Eliott didn't bother to hide the fact that before their meeting, while he was waiting, he also quickly researched the boy’s life on the internet. He wasn't ashamed to show his interest. Actually, he's got the impression that Lucas liked the lack of subtlety in their conversation. In fact, Lucas wasn't any better, as he didn't hesitate to eat him up with his eyes, and Eliott couldn’t tell that he was really against it.

"Yeah, I lived with my mother and she always dreamed about playing the piano but it was just a dream. But you know how your parents project their desires on their children, right? I'm exactly the case. I don't even remember when exactly was my first lesson but at the school concert, but some important guy from the industry noticed me and everything after led to this moment. I have a tour around Europe starting from today," Lucas answered but despite him smiling Eliott caught a slight tone of longing in boy's voice. That wasn't easy to guess that the boy was probably deprived of the normal children's childhood and teenage times. When all the boys of his age were having fun, drinking and smoking everything that was only possible, Lucas was training and playing just to become the best. And was it really worth it? Eliott really wasn't sure.

"And if it's not the piano, then what?" Eliott asked.

"I don't really know. That's strange… nobody asked me that before," he put a hand through his hair and stared somewhere ahead of him. Eliott couldn't take his eyes off him. "I think back at school I liked chemistry or biology so I guess I'd do something with it."

"Oh, I'm awful at these things," Eliott chuckled, having remembered the hours of suffering he spent on chemistry classes at school. Yeah, he was lucky that he managed to finish them at all.

“And I would love to learn play drums one day. That looks so much cooler than the piano,” Lucas said and playfully made an impression of playing on drums. Eliott laughed.

“Well, from what I’ve heard today some people will call you genius if you’ll be just standing on the stage for hours, doing nothing” he joked and the boy bumped him in the shoulder with a smile. “I tell you some of them are obsessed with you! I’d be careful” He meant it like a joke but from Lucas’ change of face he realized that it wasn’t like that for him.

“They’re still my fans and they spent a lot of time supporting me and my work,” he said seriously but Eliott could feel that it wasn’t it. Something was off and the only thing he could was to make a guess.

“But sometimes it can be exhausting?” He risked asking and when Lucas breathed out he knew he hit the right spot.

“Sometimes I just want to be a stupid boy who does stupid things and nobody cares about it,” Lucas admitted.

“Well, in that case, you wouldn’t have met me, right? And wouldn’t it be a letdown?” Eliott asked with a warm smile.

“Yeah and the world would have been deprived of my talent. And that’s not fair,” the boy grinned and Eliott wondered how he managed not to kiss him right at that moment.

“I wished I had more time to stay”.

Eliott and Lucas were standing in front of the doors of the building that probably was Lucas’ house. Eliott didn’t ask. He was just happy that Lucas trusted him to let him walk him to the place where he was going to spend that night. For the guy who he’s met just a few hours ago it was more than enough.

“You’re going into a very cool tour for half of the year, so cheer up! That’s a fantastic opportunity you know!” Eliott tried to keep the boy’s spirit up knowing perfectly well what he was talking about. He didn’t want to say goodbye either.

“Yeah, but that’s half of the year! That’s a lot! Many things can change during that time!” He sounded upset. And Eliott guessed what he could have hinted at by the big sad eyes that were looking at him.

“Agreed!” Eliott nodded and Lucas shook his head. Probably that wasn’t something he expected or wanted to hear. “For example in that time I can become your real fan, listen to all your works, learn them by heart and so on. And by the time you come back I’ll be already sitting in the first row and not only because of your pretty face!” He winked at him and a smile immediately shined the boy’s face.

“Then I guess I’ll be waiting you on my last concert here when I come back,” he pronounced and blushed a little. He did mention that his tour begins and ends at the same theatre in France. And it looked like Eliott’s just got an invitation.

“I’ll be waiting with the biggest bunch of flowers,” he promised.

“Or you can draw me a big poster like a real fan-boy would do!” Lucas suggested and that exact second Eliott’s got the idea.

“Deal,” he said and Lucas’ smile became even wider. Once again Eliott had no idea how he managed not to kiss the boy.

* * *

Half a year goes by fast enough when all you do is training, playing concerts and training again. Every time Lucas went through the same rut and by the end of the tour he was like a robot who was programmed just for a few functions in that life. But his return to Paris made him human again. For the first time in a long time he was excited about the future concert and was coming up on the stage with real anticipation. And he had a reason for it. Its name was Eliott. That unknown to him guy who just appeared out of nowhere managed just in a few hours to settle in his head and heart for all these months. Sometimes Lucas felt stupid for letting himself believe that something would come of it. He tried not to dream too much about the guy. He was trying to make himself believe that that guy will forget him anyway. He really tried not to think about his promise to come just no to be heartbroken later. But the fact was he couldn’t help it. With every day passing he was closer to the concert in Paris. Probably, that was everything that was keeping him going. He wanted to see Eliott again. He wanted to know about him more. He wanted to spend more time with him. And sometimes it seemed as if it wasn’t just a desire, but a necessity. That how dumb and naïve he was. And he was afraid no to see him in the hall.

Before coming out he took a deep breath and made a couple of steps forward. In a few seconds he was already at the center bowing to everyone while his audience was applauding and some of the girls were screaming something he didn’t even catch. He scanned the crowd before him with his eyes and suddenly he noticed that right in front of him there was a big poster with a drawing on it. One little hedgehog was standing right on the black piano wearing lab coat and with beakers in his hands. And right behind him was standing a raccoon with hearts in his eyes and the animal was holding a big bouquet of chamomiles. And suddenly Eliott’s head appeared behind the poster, that was taking a whole place, and Eliott had to sit in the second raw. His and Lucas’s eyes met and they smiled in unison.

Never in his life he played that good like that night. And playing the last composition he knew that it would be his last. Somehow he was sure that his life will give him so much more after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story!  
please don't forget about comment and kudos.  
thank you for reading!


End file.
